Pandemonium
by Demoniod Phenomenon
Summary: Love, lust, envy, angst, confusion and fear put them all together and the result is Pandemonium.not a great summary Rated for later.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing no matter how much I wish it to be so. If I _did_ own Gundam Wing, I wouldn't be so broke and Duo would wear leather all the time-

Warnings: Slash, SI, evil Wufei, AU-ish, some OOC-ness, rater for later content...other warnings to come.

'_Thought'_

"Spoken"

**_-Sound-_ **

_

* * *

_

Pandemonium: Chapter One, The New Kids

_**-Beep-**_

'_An Alarm…'_

_**-Beep-**_

'_Shut up…I'm still tired!'_

_**-Beep-**_

A slender hand slammed down on an offending alarm clock that dared to awaken a dormant figure.

_**-Beep-**_

"ENOUGH!!!" bellowed the half-asleep boy. He snatched the noisy device off of his bed side table and attempted to throw it across the room, when the tail of the evil creature saved it from sailing out the window.

"DUO! IT'S TIME TO GET UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" called a young female voice.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm up Hil!" Duo wiped the sleep from his eyes and tossed the cocoon of warm blankets that were around him, aside. He swung his legs over the side of his twin-sized bed and stretched his slender arms over his head. He stood up, with his eyes still closed, felt his way to the bedroom door. He twisted the lock, let himself out, and felt his way down the hallway and into the bathroom.

Duo rubbed his eyes and stared into the mirror. Two pools of violet stared back at him.

"You're quite the looker in the morning there, buddy." The long haired boy sarcastically said to his reflection. His long chestnut hair was mussed from sleep, and he had blanket marks on his cheek. Duo relieved himself and proceeded to brush his teeth, wash his face and steal a brush out of the bathroom so he could brush his hair after he got dressed. With the brush in the back pocket of his baggy pajama pants, the slender boy trekked back to his room.

Duo rifled through his drawers to pick out his attire for the day. He selected a pair of black baggy pants complete with chains and pockets galore, a black tank top with a violet mesh shirt to wear over it, and his leather combat boots. He brushed out his hair and braided it, tying it off at the end.

The braided boy looked in the mirror on his wall. _'Hmm…something's missing…'_ he thought. He looked around his room until he spotted something on his dresser. _'That'll do it.'_ Duo picked up a black bandana from his dresser and tied it around his head and under his bangs.

"That's better." He said, and winked at his reflection. Duo threw on a hoodie, grabbed his house keys, a few writing utensils, his wallet, and his mp3 player. He was strictly "Anti-iPod." The darkly dressed boy trotted down the stairs to the front door and picked up his backpack.

"Later Hilde!" He shouted to his younger sister as he walked out the door.

--------------------

As Duo walked up the sidewalk to the main doors to his school, he spotted two of his best friends. One was wearing a pair of khaki-colored cargo pants and a white-button down shirt. His raven hair swayed about his shoulders as he walked. The other had short, yet slightly wavy, blonde locks. He was wearing tight, black pinstriped pants, and a red button-down tee.

Duo removed the headphones from his ears and put his mp3 player away. He silently maneuvered through the crowd until he was about ten feet from his friends. The braided boy sprinted and took a bounding leap at the raven haired boy. He locked his legs around the boy's waist and wrapped his own arms around the boy's shoulders.

"WUFFERS!" Duo yelled. The boy tipped backward, but then quickly regained his balance.

"Duo!" The raven-haired boy said with just a _hint_ of irritation in his voice. "Quatre, please tell Duo that my name is Wufei, not Wuffers." Wufei said to the blond. Quatre laughed.

"I could tell him that, but I don't think he'd listen to me." Quatre chuckled.

"Nope!" Duo said enthusiastically. Just up ahead of him he saw a girl his age with long black pigtails. She was wearing what looked like to be a traditional Japanese school girl's uniform with a gothic twist. The outfit was black and red to match her lipstick and eyeshadow.

"Hi Mei-Mei!" Duo called from Wufei's back. The clearly Asian girl giggled and waved. She walked over to the smiling trio.

"Duo," she said "should I be wondering why you're raping my boyfriend?" Duo was sure he felt Wufei cringe, but it could have just been his weight crushing the brunette's back.

"Oops. Sorry there Meiran." Duo said with a grin and scratching at the back of his head. He dismounted Wufei's back and went to hug the girl. Meiran giggled and hugged the braided boy back.

"I feel so left out." Quatre said with a sniffle. Duo dropped to his knees in front of the blonde boy and grabbed his hand.

"My dearest Quatre," he said "I have missed you so! Not seeing you for twelve hours had darkened my spirit. I felt so cold without you in my embrace!"

"My dear Duo, it has been far too long. Come! Sweep me off my feet and into yonder educational facility!" Quatre replied. A crowd had started to form around the group of friends because of their odd behavior.

"As you wish my angel." Duo picked up Quatre and carried him bridal style into the school.

------------------------

Duo, Quatre, and Wufei walked into their homeroom. They had been in the same homeroom since eighth grade and friends for longer than that. They took their usual seats in the back corner of the room.

"Good morning students!" The teacher said as he walked into the room. Some of the students mumbled a hello back.

"I said, good morning students!" he said again. While the class replied "Good morning Mr. Hilter" in unison, Duo said his usual insult of "Heil-o Mr. Hitler…I mean Hilter!" In his opinion, Mr. Hilter really did look like the dictator. He even acted like a dictator at times.

"We have two new students today class!" two boys walked into the room. One had cobalt blue eyes, messy chocolate brown hair, and a death glare that could rival Medusa's. The other had cinnamon-hued hair that hung in front of his face, and emerald green eyes. _'At least I think both of his eyes are green. His bangs are in the way.'_ Duo thought. A squeal came from the other side of the room. Duo looked over and saw the princess of pink, otherwise known as Relena Peacecraft, ogling the messy haired boy. _'Not a chance in Hell, bitch. I saw him first!'_

"This is Heero uhh…"

"Yuy. It's pronounced Yu-ee." The boy with the glare said. _'He has a sexy voice.'_ Was the thought of one Duo Maxwell.

"Right. Mr. Yuy would you please take a seat next to Mr. Maxwell." Mr. Hilter said and pointed at Duo. Duo looked up.

"What did I do?" The teacher clapped his hand to his forehead and shook his head. Heero walked over to where Duo was sitting and sat in the empty desk next to him.

"You're Duo right?" Heero asked.

Yep, that's me!" Duo said with a grin. He looked over to where relena and her posse were sitting. Every girl was glaring at him. _'Ha ha. If looks could kill, I'd be dead twenty times by now."_

"And this young man is Trowa Barton. Trowa, why don't you take a seat next to Mr. Winner. Your friend will be behind you." The uni-banged boy gracefully walked over to the cluster of desks in the back and sat down in the desk next to Quatre. Duo could've sworn he saw the blonde boy blush.

"Alright guys, there's about fifteen minutes of homeroom left. Do what you will, but stay in your seats, I have papers to grade." Mr. Hilter said.

The small group in the corner rearranged their desks so that they were a sort of table formation.

"Hey, guys. Welcome to Hell!" Duo said with a grin to Heero and Trowa.

"It's really not that bad here, Duo likes to exaggerate." Quatre said quickly. "I'm Quatre Reberba Winner." The blonde boy held out his hand to Trowa, then to Heero."

"Chang, Wufei." Wufei said shortly and gave a curt nod to the two new boys.

"And, I'm Maxwell. Duo Maxwell, double o two." Duo winked and held his hands together as if he were holding a gun. Trowa raised his eyebrow and Heero smirked. Out of the corner of his eye, the braided boy thought he saw his raven haired companion glare, but when he turned his head to look, Wufei's face was blank.

"Let me see your guys' schedules." Duo held out his hands to the new boys. He looked over the papers and mumbled to himself.

"Let's see. Of course we all have homeroom together, we have sixth period lunch together, and gym. Look at that, you're stuck with me! What else? Heero, you have math with Wuffers next period-"

"It's Wufei, Duo."

"Oh come on 'Fei. I've been calling you that since we were little. Don't expect me to stop now. I'll be calling you Wuffers until the day you die. And then, I'll carve it on your headstone!"

"Gee, thanks."

"No problem! Now, where was I? Oh yeah. Next period, you Trowa, have Spanish with me. You have third period science with me and Quatre. Fourth, oh look we all have art together, except Wufei, who said library club is better. You only go to library club 'cause Mei's in there. Let's see now. Last period, Trowa you have English with Kitty-Quat, and Heero, you have world history with me!"

For the rest of homeroom, the quintet talked amongst themselves and became fast friends. Duo couldn't help but notice that Wufei was rather quiet today. He couldn't help but wonder why…

* * *

Well that was chapter one of Pandemonium. For future reference, this story is going to get darker and more angsty. Well, please review and let me know what you think of it. I'm hoping for five reviews before I put another chapter out…I have pocky and ramune!!! Oh, also, I'm looking for a beta if anybody is interested- 


End file.
